Ghost Hunt: The Phantom World
by Akai Seirei
Summary: On the mirror world of Kaia, survival of the human race depends on magic, team work and warded cities, to face the ever growing threat of Phantoms. Here, special groups of young, talented Hunters risks their lives to the survival of the living against the powers of the dead. Suddenly, Mai finds herself involved in a middle of a war they couldn't possibly win, or could they? AU
1. Prologue: The Transferring

**AN:** This is my second Ghost Hunt story, hope you like it. I had to say my English is not all that good, so be warned. I do my best correcting as many mistakes as I can, but sometimes I don't even know they are there silently laughing at me for not notice them. Even so, give the story a chance. Who knows, you may even like it, mistakes and all. I don't own Ghost Hunt, nor hope to ever will. That goes for every chapter.

 _This is Kaia, a world without balance. A world between two dimensions of Humans and Spirits_

 _that fights to exterminate each other._

 _A world of Chaos. A world of Magic. A world of Hunters._

 **Ghost Hunt: The Phantom World**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Transferring**

 _18 Years Ago: Luven Town_

"There are coming closer, you need to hurry up before they kill us all." A woman said to another while she watched the chaos been unfolded in the near distance. She could see the blue flames engulfing most of the houses and hear the screams of the people been killed by Phantoms or trying to escape from their ghostly figures, faintly glowing on the darkness. Soon they were going to reach their hideout and that will be the end of everything. Once a town ward was breached by Phantoms, there was no escape and that's why they needed to finish before it was too late and all hope was lost forever.

"I can't rush this, Nyra. The child is too young to carry this burden." Said the older woman proving the girl's mind, just to make sure she was able to hold the memories.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way if we want the Gate of the Phantoms closed. We have been punished long enough, it's time to finish this madness once and for all. We need to pass the knowledge to someone else, with no keepers blood on them." Nyra said hoping her grandmother will understand the need of finishing the process as soon as possible.

"Yes, the Phantoms killed this girl parents, she knows the pain of losing loved ones from those creatures. She will find her way to give this world balance again when the right time comes and with no influence from any other keeper, she will have a free mind and a deeper wish to end this hell." The older woman said, putting one hand on the five years old child. The girl was unconscious at the moment. She just witness her parents deaths right in front of her a few minutes ago when she manages to save her. The moment she touched the girl she knew she had the ability needed to withstand the transferring of knowledge.

"We don't have much time...you really need to pass the ability to her as fast as you can. It will be painful for someone as young as her and with no previous training, but at least she will live a better life than this. Do it now...hurry!" Nyra pressed again and the old woman sighed. Nyra was right, she need to hurry.

She closed her eyes and concentrate on the task ahead. Her hand begin to glow pale green over the child forehead. She mutter some words to prepare the way for the transfer and felt that the unconscious girl did not resist her touch. Yes, the girl was willing to take her offering without resistance and so she began to give her all the memories she carries from past centuries. The memories from all keepers before her and those of herself. The girl began to tremble with the sudden burden of her young mind and she could feel the strain she was putting on the little body, but she resisted the pain well for her tender age. This was a strong child indeed. She had chosen well.

"I can see them now. Our time is up Reisha we need to go now. The girl will be in less danger without us near. Give her the talisman and she will be safe from Phantoms until someone else finds her." Nyra said and the older woman create a special seal that will hold her remaining memories, along with her own talents to the girl until she was ready to receive them all in full.

It was a risky move for such a young mind, but she didn't have more time. If the girl survived that night, then she will hold a great power like any other and perhaps make a new path on a chaotic world created by men itself. Kaia was after all, the merging world of the living and the death. She hoped the girl will have a better future than her and all those generations before her.

"I hope you live long, little Mai. I like the name your parents gives you. It's a name given to you with love and hope. Save humanity when you are ready. The decision will rest in you. Farewell… and be safe. There will be a time when the Phantoms will fear you." She said giving the girl her last protection. A talisman that passed from centuries to one keeper to another. Then, both women left the girl hidden and go face their destinies. Even if there was no tomorrow for them, the future wasn't completely lost yet.

The time will come when everything will be right again. She was sure of it. Now she can die in peace, no Phantom will take away more than her lif,e as they corrupted the spirits by possessing their victims until they became Phantoms themselves. Yet, people with strong will could not be corrupted and they pass on as normal people do, as it was before men tried to harness the energy left by the departed. Before men open the gate to the Phantoms and doom themselves to a world of madness and death. She will live on in the memories transferred to the new generation. Her task was already completed and she was ready to join the loved ones she lost on that endless war. A war she hoped it will end soon, with the child she trusted her gifts and destiny.

 **AN:** This is only an introduction, the real story will begin in chapter one. All the characters from Ghost Hunt will be in this story as well as others. Because this a more complex story I don't know how often I will update, but as soon as a chapter is properly done, I will post it. Hope you like it. Please review when done reading, I always welcome the opinions of fellow readers.


	2. Strings Of Fate

**AN:** Welcome to Kaia, the Phantom World. Here, people and Phantoms had the ability to teleport, so I used the term teleporter for the people who could disappear at one point and reappear at another. It's not a device of any kind, just an ability that I couldn't find a better word to name it. Sorry if it sounds weird or wrong. If you have a suggestion or a better cool name for it please let me know. Hope you like it. I'm not sure if I explain everything clear or easy enough. Sorry for any grammatical mistake I did my best.

 **Chapter One: Strings Of Fate**

* * *

 **18 Years Later**

 **Noll**

It was already morning by the time Oliver Davis, one of the best Master Hunter in Dervry City, finally wake up from his deep sleep. When he opened his eyes and looked around still half asleep, he realized he was laying down on the soft bed on his room. It took him a few seconds to feel the cold steel and the lightweight on his back and sides. Then he realizes he was still wearing his black and silver Hunter uniform, including his long blade on his back and his short daggers at his sides. It seems he had been so tired after returning home last night from a two-weeks long mission outside the city in search of a Class A Phantom, that he didn't bother to undress or change clothes.

"Damn Class A monster..." He thought closing his dark indigo blue eyes again for a moment. The memories of that hunting was still fresh on his mind. Phantoms, were spirits like creatures, that crossed the Gate toward their world. No one knew exactly how the balance of the world changed a long time ago and how Phantoms came to exist in Kaia in the first place. They only knew Phantoms were stronger entities from the spirit realm never seen before by humans, that could manifest on their side and use magic or energy the same way people could.

Regrettably enough, all the information of the first stages of Phantoms existence in Kaia were lost hundreds of years ago. Humans were probably too busy trying to survive back then, that didn't care for keeping records on the new chaotic world for future generations. Perhaps they thought there was no future when all of a sudden, humanity was overwhelmed by creatures they could barely fight with. Most people could see the semi-translucent figures, but very few could escape their merciless attacks or fight back. In a way, he understood the struggle for survival over the less important record keeping, but if someone was to asked him, he would say that was extremely foolish of them.

Information was a vital part of survival and millions of people die, because they didn't know how to protect themselves and the people they care for. Because of that, the human population was reduced to a handful of people scattered everywhere and only with certain talents and energy gathering which they preferred to call it magic, the remaining people manage to survive long enough to create warded buildings first, then smaller towns and bigger cities later. It took several hundreds of years to reach the relative safety of the present time. Although the possibility of towns or cities been destroyed was always present, as a remainder of their common enemy lurking outside their wards.

Of course, there were rumors of some people who actually manage to seal memories for one person to another. Long ago people called them keepers, but on these days, keepers were no different from a long-lost legend no one believed anymore. If they really existed in the past, no one knew what kind of knowledge they have or why they never share it with anyone else but themselves. The only open records on existence, were from a few hundreds of years back when someone actually uses his brain and thought it would be a good idea to gather information in hope to find the Phantoms Gate, the link that allowed them to cross to Kaia.

Many expeditions all around the world in search for the so-called Phantom Gate failed. No one mange to find anything more than certain death or emotional scars that would last forever. Even him had gone once, on one of those suicidal missions two years ago. He was after all, one of the highest ranked Master Hunters on Dervry City. The terms Master was given to those Hunters who excelled on their own particular ability or a mix of them.

Normally, all Hunters could use elemental magic to protect themselves from Phantoms but only a few could combine them at the same time with internal energy as well as external one. In a way, he was a genius that could draw power from two different sources at the same time and with the rare ability to infuse elements on objects. He had gain fame by using his rare, pure white blade, which changed color depending of the element he infuses on the hard steel. Phantoms feared his blade the most, it was deadly accurate, fast and powerful. His elemental swordsmanship make it up for him when low on energy or when he overused his power. For that, he became famous among people and fellow Hunters. Yet, when he needed all his skills to work in perfect unison to protect his team from harm, he had failed on the worst possible way.

During that one mission to find the Phantom Gate, on a huge battle against them, his twin brother Gene, almost didn't make it back home when he got seriously injured trying to save a comrade and he was closely touched by death. It was a miracle he survived the wounds he received and his now white hair was the proof of how close he was of becoming a Phantom himself. He had refused to go on another Gate mission ever since. One disaster was good enough for him.

Gene, by the other hand had gained a few new talents on his owns once he manages to fight what could have been an early death. If anyone was injured by a Phantom and wasn't properly tended with a special treatment against a Phantom infection, once he dies, he or she was going to become a Phantom as well. He was glad that his brother only end up losing his black hair color against his struggle with death and not his life. He knew he didn't have the guts to kill his own brother, even if it was for release him from becoming a monster. The body of the infected didn't revive in any way, but his spirit became corrupted and re-shaped into one of them. That was the worst fear, the spirit like creatures unleashed among humanity and it was always hard to deal with.

Because a Class A Phantom, the kind of Phantom that almost killed his brother, could teleport from one place to another in great distance, in their most resent mission two weeks ago, it has been difficult to find it long enough for them to get rid of it. The chase was arduous, the fight was long, dangerous and hard. Once he finally got back home, he simply throws himself on the bed and let oblivion take him. Now, the morning light, warm and bright was calling him back from his sleepy state. There was a nagging feeling he was forgetting something important, but for some reason whatever that was, its elude him. What could be more important than his dearly needed rest? _Unless…_ He took a better look at the warm sun light coming from his window and cursed when he realized it was later in the morning than he first thought.

"Oh hell… I'm already late! Damn you Gene, I will get you for this!" He yelled to his absent brother and go out of his inviting bed in a hurry. At least, he was already dressed in uniform. Still, he was going to hear a lot of complaining for been late to the mission report, he needed to attend with the city Ruler along with the rest of his team.

 _"It's not good for your health, to let anger rule you early in the morning, Noll."_ A teasing voice said inside his mind and Noll cursed the telepathic link he shared with his twin brother. Gene had always find amusing teasing him when recently waking up or when his guards were lower enough for him to have full access to his every thoughts.

 _"Come one Noll, don't blame me. I did call you… a little anyway."_ His brother teasing resonate inside his head once again. He could tell he was enjoying his current misfortune to the fullest and he was sure Gene wasn't the only one.

 _"You shouldn't enjoy this too much, Gene. I'm sure you got your share of scolding for leaving me behind. Honestly I'm surprise you are still alive."_ Noll said back to his brother while going out of his house in a rush.

 _"Sorry to disappoint you brother, but you know how much she likes your second in command and he knows how to distract her the best. I bet he already tells her how the mission go. We are wasting time here."_ He said back almost smiling.

 _"I never said it was Lady Madoka the one who was going to get you for going out on your own, Gene. She knows I do things my way like it or not and that I'm not exactly a morning person when staying inside the city. I meant Masako, I'm sure you couldn't escape her wrath at all..."_ This time it was his turn to enjoy his brother sudden change of mood. He could tell that much at least. Masako Hara was by far the best Perceiver Hunter Dervry City have, but she had an equally big temper when provoked and Gene was usually the one who released her deepest fury. He got the feeling, the small fiery women got a thing for his brother despise their fights.

 _"Just hurry up, OK? Lin's charm can't last forever and Madoka can really get mad when she wished, even with you."_ He said back in a more serious way.

 _"You all will have to wait… I can't teleport like you."_ He said and Gene smiled halfway across the city.

 _"Sorry Noll, teleportation doesn't work inside the cities anyway, the wards prevent us for doing so. Just come as fast as you can. Use the market route, it's the busiest one, but also the closer."_ He said and Noll felt his brother touch on his mind gone. Yes, he knew well of the limitations the Hunters have inside the cities and for what reason.

Eighteen years ago, a town named Luven was destroyed by Phantoms when they breached their wards and got access to the people inside. Hundreds of people die that night. The rumors said, only a girl was found alive when Hunters from other towns finally got there to help the people of Luven with the overwhelming attack. No one knew exactly how the barrier was breached, but most people thought it was the work of a Class A Phantom, a teleporter. Smaller towns not always had enough strength to hold multiple teleporters at the same time, because they need a lot of special wards for preventing the apparitions inside the barrier. The wards of every city became stronger by far after that tragedy and because of that teleporting inside the city was forbidden. The new reinforced wards prevent them for randomly using the ability.

He reached the market streets in no time and try to dodge as many people as he could but because he was well-known by the people of Dervry, this task was specially hard. He spread out his senses to make the task easier but by been more aware of his surroundings, he could also hear more. While he run he listens to tons of _'look it's Noll Davis'_ or _'he so powerful'_ , _'please keep the city safe'_ , _'you are the best'_ and even some, _'he so handsome, I wish I could marry him'_ , that he felt his already big ego grow even bigger. Then, when he gave a fast turn on one of the side alleys, a small petite women with reddish-brown long hair came out of nowhere and he finds himself collapsing with the young women and falling over her with force.

Instinctively, he hold her head with his hand while falling, to prevent her from hitting her head with the floor and in matter of seconds, Noll felt an oppressing energy coming from the women under him. He looked at her with both surprise and curiosity. Maybe it was because he had heightening his senses to avoid people on the busy street, that her energy seemed overwhelming to him, but if that was the case then, why he didn't feel her coming toward him in the first place?

The girl equally looked at him, but her expression showed embarrassment more than anything else. It was because of her sudden blush he finally realizes he was still on top of her on the street. A few passersby looked at them with curiosity. Noll was popular among women, but he never showed too much interest on any of them, he was far to busy for romance, yet he felt a strange connection with that particular one.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" He asks her removing himself from over her. The girl blushed a little more and shyly smiled at him, letting him know she was more or less fine. Then she suddenly touched her neck with urgency. Apparently not finding what she was looking for, she looked around her and before she could reach for her chain, Noll grab it first. It was an odd and delicate old black chain which had fallen closer to him than her. The moment his hand touched the delicate thing, he felt another strange sensation coming from it. _Just who the hell was that women?_ He thought while giving the chain back to her.

"Thanks, this has been with me ever since I was a child. I will forever regret losing something this important. Sorry for the collision just now, I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention. You are not hurt right? It would be bad for this city if I end up hurting one of his Hunters. I'm so sorry..." She said standing up. She was going to move away from him when Noll found himself reaching for her arm. The women looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting him to stop her and he didn't know why he felt the impulse to stop her from leaving just like that.

"Who are you?" He asks her with genuine curiosity. The reason for his previous urgent dash across the streets of the market was forgotten with the sudden encounter.

"Oh, sorry about that too. I'm Mai Taniyama, from Zavik. The town nearest to this city. There is something very important that I need to do now, so please excuse me." She said turning back the way she was previously heading and before he could say anything else she resumes her own running on the opposite direction he was planning to go.

"Wait!" He was going to run after her but a sudden touch of Gene intrusion on his mind makes him remember the reason he was there in the first place. _Just what the hell happen to me just now?_ He had more important things to attend than chasing a woman, even if he had the nagging feeling she was special in some way.

 _"There had been a change of plans. It seems a group of Phantoms are heading our way. We are heading for the city gate now. I hope you are fully equipped Noll. There is an S Class Phantom among them. This will be very hard to deal with. See you there, hurry."_ Gene said trough their mental link and Noll cursed while begin running again, curiously enough on her direction. S Class Phantoms were the strongest among their kind. They could also use magic of their own and a strong kind at that. The coming fight was going to be even harder that the one he had just a few days back.

"Damn you all Phantoms!" He yelled in anger. He wished someone knew were the Phantom Gate was located to close it once and for all. In the mean time, he needed to ready himself for yet another long and arduous fight for survival, like he had done since he was old enough to go out, to the chaotic territory of Phantoms.

 **AN:** Thanks for the review, follows and favorites. I hope you like this chapter, which is an introduction of some of the characters and the role they play here. Incredible enough I made four full different versions of this chapter and had a hard time deciding which one to pick. I hope I make the right choice choosing this one. Please review when done, I will appreciate it.


	3. Author Message

To all dear readers out there, my sincere apologies for the slow updates in all my stories in both fandoms, Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the updates will be hold for a longer period, as I'M one of the thousands of people who lose their home in to the huracan Maria. We don't have electricity, nor internet or communication sistems. We are recovering, one step at the time, but it will be take long months to be back to something similar to normalcy. To distract myself for all this nightmare, I will try to write a bit everyday, until at least one chapter of one of my stories is finish. Please, be a little patient, my home right now is a camping tent and most of my day is work (thanks God, I still have one) and then some more work at home, cleaning and reconstructing. Thanks for your patience. I'm from Puerto Rico and I thank the many countries that have help mine with this natural disaster. God bless you all. Hope to see you again. Thank you all! Take care and be happy always. ^_^


End file.
